


What is Love?

by wolf_girl87



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pokemon
Genre: Angst, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Lemon, NC-17, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf_girl87/pseuds/wolf_girl87
Summary: Misty is taken away from her friends and is forced to live another life. Some years later, Ash spots her, tries to reconnect and return with her. Will Ash be able to trust Misty and those surrounding them, after he's found out what has happened.





	1. The Unexpected Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> This story is posted on two other websites; Deviantart, and Fanfiction under the pen name wolf-girl87. :)
> 
> Original chapter: April 18, 2004  
> Revamped chapter: March 3, 2016

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the contents that belong to the creators of Pokemon. I do, however, own the creative idea behind this story and what takes place during it.**

_Update_ : Original publishing was _04/18/04_ , completed on _2/6/05_ ; with 25 chapters and 35,548 words. As of 3/10/16 I decided to update every chapter; clean up the words, the paragraphs, and maybe change the content a little; to satisfy unanswered questions from the original publishing. That, and to make it more appealing to the audience. The ages were Ash (13), Misty (14), and Brock (16); however due to certain content, I am raising their ages. Ash (15), Misty (16), Brock (18). And changing the original rating from T (Teen), to M (Mature), for language, mature content, specific actions that would make this fic as it was supposed to be; dark.

Even I can agree that my original story was lame. With this revamp, you will swear it is a completely different. The original concept is still here though, just a lot more has changed since it has been well over 12 years since the original was published and my style has changed significantly.

.

* * *

.

 

What is Love?

Chapter One: The Unexpected Expectations

 

A beautiful, serene, yet small waterfall is where we find our traveling trio, resting beside the pond that the water trickling from the waterfall fell into. Ash was some few feet away from the pond, leaning against a rock. Trying to cool himself as he fanned himself with his ungloved hand. His clothing was sticky with sweat; jacket curled behind his head. You could see his bare chest just past the thin material of his shirt as sweat formed against it. It was an unnaturally warm day for the middle of the night during Spring. Leaving his sack beside him, not bothering to unpack his belongings till he could cool himself off.

Brock wiped the back of his hand across his brow as he had just finished setting up the campfire and pot to begin making their dinner. The young teenager glanced up, past the pot to watch Ash fan himself. A grin tugging at his lips, when his eyes wandered to the pond they were near. A thought coming to him. He then regarded Misty, who was sitting beside the lake, her shoes and sock next to her as she dangled her feet into the soothing water. His squinted eyes studied her, Misty had taken her hair down from her high ponytail. In the time they had been travelling together, he had only ever seen her hair down a handful of times. Brock's eyes watched her closely. He had learned her tell-tales; her muscle were tensed between her shoulder blades, yet seemed to relax as she shifted her legs in the water. Brock looked away for a moment, down to the now simmering broth as if he felt she was about to turn around.

Misty was enjoying the calming water around her calves and down. Taking her hair down, about to adjust her ponytail and wipe the sweat from her neck. Though now that she was relaxing and her muscles were easing. She had been so stressed the past couple of days. It was that time of month, where her body betrayed her in ways she could hardly fathom, even after it had been going on since she had turned twelve. Her hand shifted to her stomach as a pang shot through her naval. Wincing till the pain subsided, shifting her legs to move from where she was sitting, she glanced behind her, to her companions. Ash fanning himself with his hand, her eyes scanned over his features. Noting subtle differences in his appearance from the first time she met him, when he had stolen her bicycle and caused it to get destroyed. A small smile tugging at the corners of her lips; that had been the original reason she decided to team up with; so that he could pay her back someday. She wouldn't tell him now of course, that her reasons changed. Just then, Ash had raised his eyes over to her, she had seen that he was looking elsewhere. Before she could look away, they made eye contact. She felt herself gasp and he made no intentions break the contact. Misty felt a slight blush creeping onto her cheeks. She was thankful that it was nighttime, and that the only light visible was from the small campfire, so that it looked as if the blush was a tinted reaction from the flickering flames. Before she shifted her eyes away from the young man, she could have sworn he had a small twitch in his lips.

Another swivel of pain ran through her as the smell of the stew drifted over to her. This time it wasn't behind her naval, yet farther above. Her stomach growled as the delicious smells wafted around her. Misty grabbed her socks and shoes, walking over Brock barefoot. She stood near him for a moment, the flames drying her ivory skin. She watched the flames lick the pot, charring it's outside, yet heating the content inside without burning it. Losing herself in a daze, she hadn't heard Brock speaking to her.

With his label he prodded her hip to grab her attention. Misty's cerulean eyes snapped open, whipping her head to intrusion of her space. Her eyes settled on the ladel in Brock's dark skinned hand. She calmed as she was brought back. Her eyes slid past his wrist, up his arm, until they were resting on his face, the bridge of his nose pinched in worry. "Hm?" came from her.

"Are you okay?" asked Brock, withdrawing the ladle, wiping it down before sticking it in the pot.

"Ah. Yes." She said, not sounding too convincing. "I suppose I am just tired. It's been a long day."

Brock took a second to look her over again, now that she was facing him. Her blue eyes did indeed seem tired. There were slight bags under her eyes. His chocolate eyes scanned her features, stayed for a lingering moment on her full rose colored lips, before quickly examining the rest of her. The flames danced across her skin in flickering motions, he noticed that she was much curvier than he remembered her being. Then again the light could have been playing tricks on his eyes. Brock took a sharp inhale of air, as Misty adjusted, leaning forward to touch their foreheads together as she had often done to see if he was feeling well. Her blue eyes peering into his own. When she pulled away, he exhaled. His eyes shot back to her lips, reading the words that came out, "you seem like you're not doing well".

His freehand had begun to react, reaching out to bring her back and quelch this new found quiver he found behind his naval. He stopped himself when he realized what he was about to do. Mentally punishing himself for his reaction. He played off his outreach to her, as if he was stretching before answering her. "I'm in the same boat. Just tired." He said, sounding sure of himself. He looked back to the stew, before his mind had wandered. Just as he was about to look down into the pot, he caught Ash's eye. He could of sworn her saw flash of jealousy cross his features during his moment with the young girl. He saw Ash rise from his spot and head toward them.

Ash has strode over to the duo by the food. Pikachu at his heel. As he approached, he studied Brock for a brief moment, before he looked over to Misty who was waying some questions on Brock to ensure that he was feeling alright.

"Maybe a towel cool water would help?" She proposed to Brock. He raised his hands up defensively, trying to calm the girl.

"Trust me, I'm just tired Misty, like we all are." He insisted.

Ash felt a tug at his heartstrings as Misty placed the back of her hand on Brock's forehead. Unsure why he felt uneasy. Just then Misty turned on him, facing Ash with wide determined eyes. "Ash! Please tell Brock that he needs to take better care of himself!" She announced, in a huff. Ash watched her carefully, there was a push behind his naval as his eyes had followed her arms to fold against her chest, a small amount of flesh pushing up from the collar of her tank top, exposing the skin that was once hidden behind the fabric. He struggled to swallow for a moment, before finally pushing the lump that formed behind his Adam's apple down.

"Misty.." he started in his usual easy going tone. "If he says he's fine, then he's fine, right?"

Misty pursed her rosy lips, and his eyes shot to them from her chest. She bit her lower lip tenderly in thought. He brought his eyes up to her eyes and noticed she was looking past him. "Fine."

Ash felt uneasy, he knew that when she often said that four letter word that it never meant what it was supposed to. Ash began to rub the back of his neck unsteadily.

The tree of them were silent for a moment. A sudden shrill of their stomachs growling in unison.

"Brock, lets eat." Ash said, walking to his other side, reaching down for a bowl. "I'm starving" He laughed casually, as if food been on his mind the entire time.

Misty had kept her eyes trained past where Ash had been standing. She felt uneasy. For a moment she thought she saw a shadowy figure lurking behind the trees to their camp, near the serene scene. She blinked warily and then studied the area again. There was no figure there, just the trees leaves dancing in the picking up breeze. Her gaze turned to her friends, accepting a bowl of stew from Brock, while sitting down on the grassy ground.

"This is good, Brock!" Announced Ash. He was scarfing the food down, as if he really had been starving for days, though they had at least two to three meals a day on a good day.

Misty smiled at the young boy, Brock had been chatting with Ash now, while while out his pokeballs to release his Pokemon, while they ate; so that they could eat as well. Even though she was watching her friends with a smile on her face, she couldn't help but be unsettled. During the past couple nights, she had this same sinking feeling that something was going to happen.

.

* * *

.

Misty woke with a start. Her heart pounding in her chest. She felt dizzy and sick. Misty took in a few breaths of air. There was this taste that lingered at the back of her mouth that the wind had been carrying. Her body was moist with sweat. She hadn't put her hair back up after dinner, she let the wind play with it before heading to bed a few short hours ago. Misty scanned her surroundings. She was the only one from her group that was awake. Her eyes landed on Brock, who was closer to the fire pit, which was now a smoldering heap of ash with red flecks painting across the greys and black wood that was once there.

Her eyes watched Brock's sleeping bag of browns and greens heave slightly from his slumber. There was a thin amount of light from the moon that now hung high above their heads, it illuminated the area for her. Typically Misty could see quite fine in the dark, thought she was often very scared of the noises that seeped from it. Next her eyes rested on Ash who was between her and Brock. Though she was the closest one to the pond, resting underneath a large willow tree. For a moment she choked back on the tangy taste of copper, after licking her lips, wetting them. Misty shifted in her sleeping bag, unzipping the top half and sliding out. She crept over to Ash to make sure he was breathing. After a quick few heaves of snuggled up form, she smiled and rose to stand over him.

Unsure why, but she felt the need to turn around, as if someone or _something_ had been watching her and only her. As she had felt this way for the past few nights, and tonight was no different it seemed. Misty swiveled around to catch a glimpse of whatever it was, it was closer now. She was no longer under the willow where her sleeping bag and belongings were. The shadowy figure had been peering at her behind the trunk. For a brief moment she wondered how long it had been there, before the uneasy feeling returned and she felt sick. The scent on the wind came back to her. Her legs wavering, though her mind tried to steel herself to stand her ground. It felt like she had been standing there for hours, watching the figure watch her; when it shifted. She was about to move toward it, when it disappeared behind the tree.

Suddenly she felt a clammy grip around her ankle and she couldn't contain the screech that escaped her lungs. It was loud enough to wake the boys behind her. Brock was up first, pokeballs in hand, groggily preparing himself for trouble. Next was Ash who was up. Wiping the sleep from his eyes with a hand. He looked around sleepily, "what's going on Misty?" Groaning as he shifted to turn and look in her direction. His sleepy gaze following his other arm, seeing where it was. He saw, released Misty's ankle and looked up at her bashfully.

Misty was heaving with fright, which turned to anger when she realized the clammy grip had belonged to Ash. She whipped around just as he was about to let out an apology. A list of profanities crossing her lips and her highest voice as she berated him for scaring her.

Brock relaxed, easing his pokeballs back into their place. He watched Misty have one of her intense moments toward Ash, and he was about to resume his place on the ground when he heard noised come from past the willow tree. The squinted his eyes in it's direction, for a moment he thought he saw movement, but then the wisps of branches from the trees shifted in the wind. Figuring it was nothing, he settled back down into his spot.

.

* * *

.

It wasn't until the next morning that Brock realized someone had been there afterall. He had awoken shortly after Misty and Ash had calmed down and had gone back to sleep. Ash had still been cuddled up beside Pikachu, and Misty was the same with Togepi. Brock had packed his belongings just in case they had decided to move to the next location on their journey, after the other teens had awoken. Brock felt himself walking toward the willow tree, the light that was peaking over the hills told him it was above five in the morning. With the growing light, he could see imprints on the other side of the trunk. As he got closer, he knelt down. Placing his chocolatey fingers on the imprinted grass. It was a pair of footprints. _Some had been here_. Brock thought, his mind distracted and he hadn't noticed of the individual rounding the tree to stand before him. His gaze started from their shoes, eyes wandering up the long slender calves and highs that were of an ivory tone, next is eyes rested on the curves of the hips covered in that familiar blue denim, next her exposed naval that had tone muscle behind the skin. Brock's eyes continued upward, until his eyes came to rest on her blue ones that held concern; not for why he was there, but her eyes were focused on the imprints. Her rosy lips he saw exhale a breath as if she had been holding it in.

"I knew it" she murmured.

Brock cocked his head to the side, "you knew what?"

She bit her lower lip for a moment, deciding on how much to tell him. Biting a little harder now, the choice weighing on her. She released her lip to speak, he bite had left a dent in her pretty young lips. "I knew someone... Or _something_ , was here last night. I felt them watching." She admitted. Her cerulean eyes shooting from the ground to his.

Unsure of what to say at first, the worry evident in her expression, her brow furrowed and her nosed wrinkled up in frustration.

She continued, "I have been feeling this _presence_ , for lack of a better word for days now. I am not sure when it started, but every so often I felt as if someone was watching us... _Me_." Letting out a strangled sigh.

Brock rose from where he was and instinctively reached out to her, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her into a tight hug. Soothing her. "we will find out who this is sooner or later. Hopefully sooner." He was stroking the back of her head, as she wrapped her arms around his torso, when Ash had walked around the tree to see the spectacle.

His eyes wide, unsure of how to perceive the situation. Brock raised his hands defensively, before Ash could say a word. "Hey Ash! It's not what it looks like!" Announcing so Misty would know who joined them.

Misty released Brock slowly, she would have jumped with a start and begun denying anything and everything, but the look on Ash's face stopped her. There were mixed emotions there. She could see it as plain as day. His face scrutinized from anguish, to jealousy, to anger, to sadness again. Misty sucked in the air around her, snapping Ash's attention back. "Look whatever you're thinking, it's wrong."

Ash snapped back with that comment and he looked up at her. "Why do you always think I'm wrong?" He questioned, getting defensive.

"Because that is just how you are." She said flatly.

"What am I supposed to think, when I see two of my best friends hiding behind a tree and hugging in private?" He sounded annoyed now.

Misty paused, thinking, when Brock butted in. "Look man, Misty was worrying about her family and had a nightmare, I was just comforting her like I do with my kid siblings when they're having a rough night."

Misty raised her brow, but recovered when she realized that Ash had bought it. The guilty look was evident across his features. "Oh." She heard him say. Embarrassed now. "My bad..."

Ash rubbed the back of his head nervously, thought he felt as though they had been hiding something from.

.

* * *

_._

_A few hours later..._

Misty had been walking around the pond, heading toward the waterfall, to get her mind off of that mornings events. She felt weird confessing to Brock about her insecurities of the presence that had been there for the past couple of nights. After Ash had gone for a walk to clear his head, no doubt extremely embarrassed for acting like a child seeing another kid playing with _his_ toy. For a moment, Misty paused, an irritated blush creeping up on her cheeks. _His? No, there's no way he could..._ Misty trailed off resuming her walking before she gave way to yelp as she slipped and splashed into too warm water. After surfacing, she glanced around, she had not been paying attention to her surroundings and discovered that she had walked straight into a cave past the waterfall.

She shifted in the water, moving toward where she had fallen from. After pulling herself from the water, she saw that there were various large puddles in the cavern, most had steam coming off of them. A smile spread across her lips, though it faltered when she saw the shadow once more. Shocked she hadn't noticed it before. It was so close. Her eyes darted to it. It was about twenty feet away, her heart thumped against her ribcage. Unsure of what to do. So she scrambled to her feet, after putting pressure on her feet for her to turn and run the direction came, a surge of pain erupted from her ankle, the same on that Ash had grabbed and startled her the night before. She glanced down at it, saw the swelling begin to form. She must have sprained it during fall into the hot spring.

Misty's eyes darted from her ankle to the figure coming toward, when the figure was close enough to touch her, she covered her eyes and braced herself.

.

* * *

**.**

**A/N:** This chapter is obviously ten time different from the original. The first three chapters of the original story were super short and the grammar, punctuation and all of those horrible fractured sentences that wanted to make your eyes bleed are now gone! Some fractured sentences exist still, I can never seem to get past those. I sincerely hope you like what I've done with the changes.

Obviously the chapter lengths will differ. I honestly have no idea what caused me to write the original and have the gall to publish it when it was so, so bad. I had a recent review to this story, and after reading some other fanfictions, I decided I would revamp this story, because lets face it. I am not proud of this one. My best fanfiction I have ever written is Promoting Peace an ATLA fic, that I am super proud of.

As always, I look forward to your reviews and your opinions.

Regards,

wolf-girl87


	2. The Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original chapter: Between April 2004 and May 2004  
> Revamped chapter: 11/29/16

A/N: Quick note, this was originally chapter 4. I can't believe how awfully these were written. I am so glad, twelve years later, that I am redoing them. If you're looking for the disclaimer, visit the first chapter or my profile. Enjoy.

.

* * *

.

**What is Love?**

Chapter Two: The Stranger

 

 

Frozen in place from fear, she didn't hear that they had stopped directly in front of her and speaking to her. When she felt a hand on her upper arm, her cerulean eyes shot open and stared down the person who dared touch her, a spark of courage coursing through her. Recognition crossed her face, and her glare softening. Confusion taking hold. "Tracey..?"

A grin spreading across the boys face, like it was common for friends to appear magically out of the dark and scare their friends half to death. "Hi." His grin widening as her lips twitched downward into a furious scowl. "What the hell are you doing here?" She demanded through clenched teeth, momentarily forgetting the swell in her ankle as she stalked closer to him, the white in her knuckles showing as she balled her fists, getting ready to deck him.

Tracey flew his hands up after releasing her arm. Backing up into the cavern wall behind him. "Hey, hey now-" He started, "Can't we talk about this?" He questioned, trying to avoid the inevitable. Watching his former companion inch closer to him. Her brows drawn down in anger. From his position he was able to study her; he saw the obvious anger displaying in her furrowed brows, but it seemed like she was quivering as if she was the one who was scared. His eyes dropped from hers down her face, noting small features that had changed since their last encounter, before he could examine more. She was within an inch of his face and the she moved away in a huff, stalking toward the exit in rage. Before she had moved, he inhaled her scent automatically, almost reflexively. Her breath had been hot on his lips, he felt almost dejected, when she broke their almost contact. The smell of lavender lingering.

Misty realized how close she had gotten when she could see his pupils dialate, she noted a few changes herself. He didn't have nearly the boyish face he had before. His jaw seemed strong, his nose was mere inches from hers. Inhaling, because she was about to tell him have it, she stopped. _Musky_. His scent was musky. Maybe from being in the caves like a creeper, or because he was becoming a man? Feeling suddenly embarrased, she dropped back on her heel, twisting away before he could see the twinge in her cheeks, trying desperately not to appear weak, to not limp as the pain grew.

Tracey remained where he was, assessing whether it was safe to follow. He hadn't noticed the twinge, but he did notice the way she was walking. Her body went rigid, her arms stiffly at her sides, hands clutching, he thought it was weird. His brown eyes moved from her hands to her rear, _definitely filled out_. His eyes lingered there for a moment, then he straightened himself, rolled his shoulders back, he grinned, not only for what he was seeing, but pleased that scaring her hadn't been his intention; though the aftermath had pleased him. Tracey gathered up his courage to follow after her. He felt like he had the upper hand, though he could easily be wrong. Misty's personality could switch dramatically at any given moment. He thought it best to keep several paces behind her, just in case.

.

* * *

.

Emerging from the waterfalls caverns, Misty glanced around, saw Brock almost immediately. Taking each step gently as possible. Her anger seeming to dissipate as the pain increased. Biting her lip she headed toward Brock, instead of finding a spot to sit alone. Coming within distance of Brock, she couldn't take the pain, and dropped to the ground. Feigning normalcy, not wanting to be a bother, though she knew Brock could easily help her out and soothe away the pain, like when one of his siblings got hurt. He was reliable like that.

Brock glanced over at the sudden movement, he briefly noticed her arrival, glancing toward as she dropped to the grass. Her fingers instinctively went to her ankle. He looked away for a moment, though his head shot back in her direction, looking not at her, but past her. He stood quickly, he didn't know this person. He dropped his gaze to Misty who either didn't notice the person approaching the group, or didn't care. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it as the individual in question walked past Misty. She looked up at him, not at Brock, but at Tracey. The irritation returning. Brock hadn't noticed her sudden mood change. He was focusing on the new arrival, moving closer.

Tracey straightened his back, extending his hand to meet the darker skinned man. His voice, calm, cheery even. "Hiya! My name is Tracey." He didn't wait for Brock to grab his hand, before taking Brock's hand in his own, firmly grapsing it. "I was a companion of Misty's back on the Orange Islands."

Shocked for a moment, Brock took the information in, no longer on the offensive. Brock relaxed a bit at the familiar way he said her name. He shook his hand back. Misty had been watching still, an opening. His guard was down. Tracey had briefly forgotten about her, which was his momentary undoing. Winding up for the punch, she nailed him right in the back of the thigh, he buckled over. His hand held by Brock still, left in an awkward position. He had dropped to his knees, and felt as if he was prince asking a princess to marry him. Misty saw this too, and let out a chuckle before Tracey released Brock's hand.

Tracey then flopped over onto his, rubbing the back of his thigh, and Misty ignored his whimpers of pain. "You deserve it." He heard her mumble, before she moved to crawl away from the two. Misty was on all fours, mainly because the pain in her ankle returned and she couldn't bare the pain that shot through her leg. Tracey sat up, still rubbing his thigh, trying to think of a witty comeback, but coming up short when he saw her rear again. Brock coughed and Tracey tore his eyes away. Brock stepped past him, and walked over to where Misty had managed to crawl to. He bent down, taking her ankle with his large hands. Misty yelped at the sudden motion. Craning her head to see what was happening, and about to yell.

"What happened?" He asked, concerned.

Brock slid the pack that had been on his shoulder off. Resting it on the ground. With one hand he searched for the items needed. "Let me see your ankle." Brock grabbed at her, again. He felt how smooth the backside of her calf was, moving his hand gently down, his thumb grazing her shin as he shifted, noting the stuble of a two day old shave. Misty felt embarrassed suddenly for not keeping up with her grooming. Brock's trained eyes focused on her black and blue ankle, his eyes skirted up to hers briefly, making eye contact as he slipped her dainty foot out of her shoe, then sock. Feeling awkward, Misty broke the eye contact, sucking in air as he pressed with his other hand to make sure it wasn't more than a sprain. He pressed his finger tips and thumbs into various places where there used to be crevices, but now were raised flesh that was sensitive to even the slightest touch. It hadn't helped her that she walked on it earlier.

"This will hurt." He breathed out calmly. "It already hur-" Misty started and ended with a cry of pain. With the brief warning, he shifted her foot to it's proper place. The cry echoed.

Misty tried to hold back the tears that were forming. She had fractured her ankle during the slip, and he needed to readjust the allignment of her bones before wrapping her ankle. "Stay off of your ankle the remainder of the day." Brock said firmly. Misty nodded slowly, her strong facade gone.

Togepi shifted in Misty's bag, popping it's head out, with a little "prii", Togepi rolled out of the bag and waddled over to Misty. It paused by her ankle, seeing the injury, looking up to it's owner and let out a _prii_ again, before being picked up by Misty. She placed Togepi in her lap, rubbing the small egg Pokemon.

Shifting on his heel, Brock rose from the ground. He walked toward Tracey. His dark eyes searching the young man's face. Tracey grinned sheepishly. Brock paused just infront of him. Sitting down on the log he had been on before.

"So you're a friend of hers, you said?" Trying to hid the suspicion that was there.

Tracey nodded. "Yep! With your dark skin, and medical skills, I must say you're Brock!"

Brock tilted his chin down in a half nod, "how are you so chipper when she just hit you?"

There was a long pause on his end. "This sort of thing happened all of the time. In fact when we first met, a similiar situation of popping out of the blue and then getting beaten." A gleam in his eye appeared while reminiscing.

Brock glanced toward the female in question, "she does have a tendency to be dramatic." Misty looked up at the mention of her name, darting her eyes away when Brock gave her an accusing look. He watched her, she didn't seem upset about the remark, instead he noticed a small curve in her lips. _Was she smiling?_ He wondered.

.

* * *

.

Approaching their little camp, he noticed Misty was there, and that Brock was too. He also noticed a tall, slender figure with jet black hair, a aqua-green T-Shirt and orange khaki shorts sitting around the campsite. He tilted his head in confustion for a moment. Something about this person seemed familiar. He could quite place his finger on it yet. He saw the way the female was reacting to the new person, the way she touched his knee when she spoke, or the way he handed what looked like a sheet of paper from where he stood. A bubble of annoyance pitted itself in the bottom of stomach. He was coming back with the hopes of apologizing sincerely to Misty for the other night. Yet, now all he wanted to do was turn and walk away again. Though he couldn't, he had caught Brock's eye, and he waved him down to come join them. Ash shifted, unsure of what to do. His stomach, however, decided for him. Gritting his teeth, he headed toward his companions.

Misty saw Brock raise his hand and wave, in the corner of her eye she saw Ash returning. As he approached, she saw he was hesitant. A flutter in her stomach reminded her of the other night. Her grip tightened lightly on Tracey's knee. He had been telling them of his travels and what brought him to come find them. Tracey glanced down at her grip, a small smile on her lips, though she wasn't looking at him. He tilted his head back a bit to see where her eyes had transfixed themselves. He saw the familiar face. Quickly he handed the paper in his hand to Misty, distracting her for a moment. She looked up at the paper, removing her hand from his knee and taking it. He had been sketching her while they were talking. She studied the lines on the paper, the smile widened if only for a moment.

"Thank you...Trac-" She started, and Ash was within ear range, and Tracey was up from his spot, and headed toward him. _Or, you know, not_. She watched him strut over to him. There seemed to be an ominious air surrounding him, she thought Ash was going to punch him, but when they met and wrapped arms around one another. A thought came to her. _No.. That would be silly.._ Though she stared at them, as they stayed like that for a moment. _It would be wouldn't it?_

Suddenly their embrace broke apart and Ash's face was the color of a tomato, Misty raised her brow, her thought coming back to her. She chuckled, then her stomach twisted when Ash's arm rose to his face, trying to hide his blush. Tracey slipped his arm around his Ash's shoulders, and pulled him. The thought that they _could_ be, is what Misty was chuckling about. The unease in her stomach, she didn't know what it was from at first. Ash pushed him away. Tracey's hands went up, in defense, saying something like "I'm kidding, only kidding!" By this point Misty had guessed the basic gist of the conversation and felt relieved that it was just a joke to one of them.

Tracey had started walking back, his face twisted into a grin, he was laughing loudly, turning around every so often to check on Ash, and then pointing out "I couldn't believe you believed me!"

Ash's blush was still in full bloom by the time he walked back over. He avoided sitting near Tracey, as he patted the spot next to him. He went to walk to Misty, but the look in her eyes told him he didn't want to. She snorted. He frowned, and looked to Brock who had his brow raised and staring at him, Ash looked away and settled on a spot away from his friends. He put his head in hands, trying to calm himself down.

"Ha ha ha," Tracey continued "man, you should see your face!"

"Shut up." Ash mumbled, annoyed at being tricked, annoyed that Misty had heard and was laughing at him. Annoyed that he chose to come back. Ash inhaled, and exhaled slowly. After moment, the laughter from the other two died down. When he felt it was safe, he raised his eyes up a little, past his barrier. His eyes caught sight of the bandaged ankle, he looked up toward her face, she wasn't looking at him, and definitely wasn't laughing anymore. But, one hand was raised to her lips, her forefinger absently rubbing the lower lip, as she looked intensely at the paper in hand. Pang. _Look at me_. He thought. As if his wish was granted, she glanced past her paper and into his eyes, for a brief moment, before a snort came from her. _Great. Just freaking great._

.

* * *

.

_An hour later..._

The laughter had died, but every so often Tracey would make a remark that would bring it back up. He had told the group that when he went over to Ash that when he embraced him, that he had said this _"Ash, I've missed you, I've been looking and longing for you. I love you, man."_ The group, Brock included, Ash excluded had had a good laugh. Misty had folded the paper and tucked away in her knapsack, Brock was talking about their next stop, Ash had been telling Tracey about the gyms he had defeated. Misty sat back, leaning against a log, watching the boys' chat amongst themselves. When it dawned on her, that the feeling of unease hadn't quite settled. She stared at Tracey, not in the I am starring daggers you kind of way, but the way that she was trying to decipher something. The unease grew, she had the urge to look around the area. Her eyes scanned the surroundings. Almost missing it, her blue eyes going back to a spot. _There. It's still there. I thought that Tracey had been then ominous presence I felt earlier._ She narrowed her eyes to get a better look. _Do I say something?_ Before she could open her mouth, Tracey spoke.

"So, before I forget," He said, almost excitedely, "the reason I came in search of you. I am even surprised I found you." Rummaging through his bag now, Misty broke her indirect eye contact with the shadowy figure to turn her attention to the young man. "When I was in another town, I had won some tickets to a spa resort. There are one too many tickets for just me to use, and they have to used on the same day. I thought of giving them away, but the downside to that is sharing a room with strangers." Misty's interest was piqued.

"Spa resort?" She said. Tracey glanced to her, giving her a wink, flashing the tickets. "Oooh, I want to go!"

He grinned, "I thought so".

Brock looked around at the group, then to Tracey, "where, when, and what's the catch?"

Tracey paused, to think, he then read the tickets. "Rustboro City. In two days. No catch, not that I noticed. I just don't want to share a room with strangers."

Ash chimed in, "any ladies?" He knew he would get a smack from Misty, he braced himself for it, when it didn't happen, he gazed at her. She seemed distracted. He went to repeat himself, though Brock said it before he could.

"Ladies? Like Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy?!" He exclaimed excitedly. Before he could elaborate his excitement, Misty had reached over and tugged his ear.

"We are not going there to meet ladies, Brock! We are there to relax!" She huffed out.

Tracey chuckled, Ash couldn't help but let out a laugh too. "Aren't they two in the same?" Ash asked. Misty turned her head to him. Thought about it. Thought of the swimsuits, hot steamy water, glanced at the boys, she's seen them all in their swimtrunks before, she thought of the additional guys' that could be there. Releasing Brock's ear, "i guess you're right." A coy smile on her lips.

The three boys looked at her incredously, an answer they hadn't expected. _Weird answer_. They thought simultaneously. A thump in each of their chests as the saw the twinkle in her eye, the smile on her lips, and shifting of her body due to a shiver. Misty regarded their looks. She knew they could read her right now. She coughed, stretching, "hey Brock?"

 _Oh, crap. I was staring_. Brock averted his gaze. "Yeah?"

"When will dinner be done? And I think my bandage needs to be changed." She pointed to her ankle.

He peered at her ankle. "Dinner is almost done. And yes, lets do that."

Ash watched as Brock undid the bandage, and remembered to ask, "what happened to your ankle, Misty?" Misty didn't answer, Tracey did.

"Oh, that is my fault. I scared her in the caverns and she slipped and fell into a hot spring." Tracey said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. Ash raised his brow, "why were you in a weird place?"

"I was going to surprise her, but I guess I scared her instead." He chuckled, "should have seen her fa-" Whack. Misty slapped his leg to shut him up, in the process she winced because she put pressure on her ankle, that hadn't been rewrapped.

"Shut up Tracey." Misty grumbled.

"Scared?" Ash called, "like in the tower? With the ghosts?"

Misty narrowed her eyes at him, "didn't you swear not bring that up?"

Ash laughed, he was digging a grave now, "it was hilarious! Why shouldn't we talk about it?"

Misty frowned, as if her feelings were hurt, Brock noticed, absently stroking her calf again. He whispered, while Ash taunted her, "don't worry Misty, I was worried too". His voice was comforting and she looked at him, pleadingly. Brock had finished bandaging her ankle for a few minutes, as they shared a mutual thought. Brock hesitantly released her, and moved away. The twinge back behind his naval. Knowing he needed to put distance between them. Before he could move away completely, Misty reflectively grabbed his hand, brushing her thumb along his knuckles, "thank you, Brock." She dropped her hand to her lap, to pet Togepi, as if the moment hadn't happened. Tracey had seen it though. Ash hadn't.

.

* * *

.

Tracey stood and then slumped down next to Misty. He whispered something in her ear, and she turned to him, mouth wide, he leaned in and placed his mouth on hers, the look exciting him. _"Tracey..?"_ Huh? _"Hey, Tracey..?"_ A voice could be heard. _"Hey!"_ Whack. He jolted upright. _Huh? What?_ He looked around, startled. His heart beating in his chest. "What? What's going on?" he asked. His eyes met Misty's. She shifted beneath him. It looked like she speaking, but he didn't hear the words until it was too late, another smack. His hearing kicked back in, when he realized where he was, he sat up. He looked around again, the fuzziness gone.

"Tracey. You fell asleep." Brock said. Misty was giggling at his reaction.

"Man, I feel bad for you." Ash gave his condolences.

Tracey paused, he recounted his thoughts. _Was I dreaming just then? I remember getting up and moving_ , he saw he had done just that. Misty was laughing at him, _okay, so it was a dream then. She wouldn't be laughing like this if I had done it._ He leaned back and exhaled, not realizing he had been holding his breath.

"Yeah, you stood up, came over and sat down. You looked like you wanted to say something, but then you just kind of passed out, used my shoulder as a pillow." Misty confirmed.

Tracey was blushing now, remembering the dream. Remembering that he was resting on her shoulder. A twinge to his chest, and just behind his naval could be felt. Tracey looked over at her, apologizing. She brushed him off. "It's not a big deal." He stood quickly, making an excuse to cover up why he was leaving. Saying he had to go take a leak.

"Hey man, want company?" Ash asked. Tracey paused, gave him a weird look, after turning to face him.

"What? No. That's weird man." Tracey said, Ash slumped back down, feeling embarrassed now. Misty made a crack at him, from what happened earlier in the day.

Tracey made his way to the trees, hiding behind one. When he reached the tree, he leaned up against it. _What was that?_ He wondered. _I, I can't be acting like that_. He unzipped his pants, pulling himself out of his khaki shorts, mentally yelling at himself, but he thought of kissing her made him twinge again, and pulse below. He looked around to make sure no one was there. He peed first and then thought of what could have happened with her, if the other two hadn't been there. _I would have taken her chin in my hand, tilting it upward so that my eyes could meet hers. She would lick her lips in anticipation._ Twinge. _With my other hand I would have I would have slid it down her throat, to her collarbone, then I would have pushed the fabric aside down her shoulder. She would arch her back, pushing her chest toward me, tilting her head back she would let out a small whimper, a sign that I could kiss or bite her there._ Harden. _Ah, I would gently move to that spot and put my mouth there in the nape of her neck._ He stroked himself gently at first, sliding down the tree, as his thoughts got more brazen, his hand would quicken, tugging against the skin. His hand moved toward his tip, his thumb rubbed at the head, a moan escaped his lips, he encompassed his head in his palm, rubbing slowly but with pressure each stroke. _I would lick, nip at her neck, kissing as I go down to cleavage. I would tug down her shirt, to reveal them. I take one in my hand, moving the nipple upward and placing my mouth around it. She would tilt her head back farther and moan, as her hand searched for the zipper in my shorts. Oh God.._ He heaved, breathing heavily now, his other hand dropped down to his balls and grabbing them, massaging them as he stroked himself, faster, harder. He was at his full length now, and he groaned against his hands, imagining they were hers, imagining that she had found his zipper, imagining that she had flipped him on back, and she was on top fondling him. He groaned, and grunted. He had closed his eyes, and just before he was at his climax he heard a twig snap behind him, he was so close that it hurt, he quickened his pace, eager to cum. Moaning and grunting, as that one final final stroke relieved him of his building frustration. Breathing heavily, he tucked himself back into his shorts and boxers. He looked at his right hand, he wiped it off on the tree as he made his way to stand up.

Another twig snapped. He looked around, startled. He went to go around the tree. When someone bumped into him. He looked down, still startled, orange hair. He took a deep breath, _worst possible situation ever_. He met her eyes. "Um, hi.." He started.

"Hey Tracey, you were taking too long, so I came to fetch you." She averted his gaze. He took another breath. _Please don't look away_. He pleaded. "So, now that I've told you.. I will be going back." She stammered on the last part. His heart beat against his chest. _Could she have..have heard?_

He exhaled, reaching for her hand. She stopped in her tracks, tentatively looking back. She looked at his right hand on her wrist, and her eyes trailed to his shorts. She knew, he knew this. "Misty, I.." Exhaling, "did you hear?"

.

* * *

.

So, I have decided to roughly stick to what the original story was about, but it's also going in a slightly different direction. I'm sure some of you will love me for what I've in the last two new revamped chapters, some of you might hate me just as much as you did the first time you read it and if you remember what I did then too. Thank you for taking the time to read these updated chapters.

Please be sure to **not** read ahead, you will be sorely disappointed. Because the going chapters don't look, or sound like these two revamped ones.

Regards,

wolf-girl87


End file.
